


watching

by kanjogirl



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanjogirl/pseuds/kanjogirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako's first blow job goes surprisingly well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	watching

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an lj prompt.

So, maybe Raleigh's thought of it.  
  
  
A little more than just thought about it, actually. Because in sometimes, he floats into daydreams that lock him into an inescapable lust, causing his muscles to tense and the blood rush south. Most of the time, he's in his room, so thankfully, he can take care of it.   
  
  
He doesn't even consider it, actually. Not really, anyway. He's actually fine with the fantasies they've already played out (and probably shouldn't, since one of those included her desk and trying to keep quiet as much as possible). And he'll happily be with her as long as possible.   
  
  
Still, he might jolt out of his daydreams with a really bad hard on with the fantasy. Because Mako Mori's mouth wrapped around his cock is really fucking hot.  
  
  
Something he finds out when she wakes him up by palming his groin. He doesn't really sleep, not too much (that's changed since he's Drifted with her), instead he just dozes off to a level of dreamland where it's just good enough to function. And, yeah, these are the best things to wake up to when he has a gorgeous and brilliant copilot with her lips against his neck, making him moan and hand pressed to his growing erection.  
  
  
He raises his hands to the side of her neck and attempts to get her to come up and kiss her because, okay, don't judge him, but it's one of his favorite things. But she just flicks her eyes up to him and catches his wrist, holds it in her hand as she moves lower against him. His heart beats harder than it should as Mako begins to peel back the waistband of his sweats, then his underwear and Raleigh begins to sit up. She places a hand on his chest and forces him back into the pillows.   
  
  
"M--Mako, yo---"  
  
  
But she silences him with one of those looks. It's the Mako Mori Look of Shut the Fuck Up: Version Two. Which means he just better be quiet for now. Meanwhile, there's about a hundred things running through his head. When you Drift, you get impressions of what that person has done. And while Mako is experienced with other things (many...other things...), Raleigh never got blowjob from the mix. Not that he's ever complained. He never needed to but---  
  
\---but Mako's thumb is running over the head of his cock and Raleigh's groaning. She flicks her eyes over to him again, watching him. She likes doing that, watching his expressions. Just like he adores getting her to unravel right under his fingers. (Ignoring the fact that he fucking loves watching her every chance he gets, however, this is besides the point.) But right now, he's falling apart with her light touches, her fingers dragging across his length until her head lowers.  
  
  
And then her lips cover his cock and suddenly he's trying so desperately to swallow the rather large moan that comes out, strangled and plastered in lust. Mako comes back up, a slight frown across her features and he watches with great desire and mild amusement as her nose wrinkles. It's that thing she does when she's thinking way too hard about something.  
  
  
Somehow that turns him on even more. And that's a little too embarrassing so he justifies it, reasoning it's because she's Mako and everything about her just turns him on.  
  
  
He eases himself up and she doesn't stop him this time, a slight flush spreading over her cheeks as she glances up with silent question. He laughs lightly and she's rolling his eyes, hearing her silently curse in his mind. So he pushes and impression through to hers. Mouth over the head, tongue swirling around the tip. Mako's blush deepens and so does Raleigh's but she seems to get the idea.  
  
  
So she takes him in her mouth again and he has to fight really hard not to jerk his hips forward because,  _fuck_. Her tongue swipes at the sensitive skin hesitantly, just enough for him to hiss for more. And when she does it again, her tongue grazes around the tip and taking up the precum that's already been coming out.

 

His right hand flies to her head, fingers slipping through the strands and settling at the top. She takes him in deeper and he's reminding himself not to move. Her hand goes to his thigh, grip hard and somehow that's even hotter. Coming back up, her lips make a small smacking noise when she pulls them off him and he groans. She looks up at him and her head tilts in that way that tells him she's examining him, he's under scrutiny.   
  
  
And then she smirks. Raleigh swallows.  
  
  
Her mouth his back on him and she's using the thought he gave to her earlier, he knows. Because then she's now going about it with more confidence and less confusion and-- _oh fuck_. Her teeth ever so slightly graze across the sensitive part and he tries breathing out but it comes out as a strangled moan and he can  _feel_  how smug she is right now. His fingers move over her scalp again and she makes this small whine in the back of her throat that sends a jolt to his cock and he's biting the inside of his cheek hard.  
  
  
But his undoing is when she keeps bobbing her head, slight moans and how her tongue runs over his tip every few seconds and then she fucking looks up at him. He shudders and, at the very last moment, he has the thought that he should probably warn her but all that slips past his lips is a gasp. So he's desperately trying to yank her up, pull away, and it works except some of his come catches her bottom lip.   
  
  
Raleigh's not even going to go into how that one turns him on.   
  
  
Her tongue swipes at it and her eyes flick up to him and his lips are on her in that moment. He can feel her shudder when his own tongue moves past her lips to taste what she does. Her fingers grasp at his shirt (he's going to have to wash it, some come got on it, dammit), pulling him closer. When she does pull away, she's smirking.  
  
  
"Why do you look like you liked that better than I did?" Raleigh teases, fingertips running down to her neck, over her collarbone.  
  
  
Mako merely smirks and places both her hands on his thighs with that iron grip again and he hums out the natural response for it. "Don't know," she murmurs, eyes drifting down to his lips and he knows exactly what she's thinking. "It's fun watching you like that."  
  
  
He pushes her on her back suddenly and she lets out a shriek followed by giggles. His thumbs are pulling down her panties down already and she's shaking with leftover laughter. His hands run over her hips and to her waist as he lowers himself down, a kiss below her naval. "Now you know how I feel all the time then."

**Author's Note:**

> So I made it fluffy because I can. I'm thinking even if the blowjob hadn't gone well, Raleigh wouldn't have cared considering the fact that Mako's touching him and that's always a plus for him.


End file.
